Jean Grey's Diary
by Mr. BramStoker
Summary: Discover the inner thoughts of everyone's favourite bisexual redheaded mutant as she tells us her thoughts and feelings about her love life, her intimacy, her status in the JLA and everything in between
1. Monitor Womb

**Jean Grey's Diary**

 **Chapter 1**

 _Dear Diary,_

 _What a chilly day out in the Watchtower. Hippolyta sent us all to bed early at 7:00 last night as part of her family curfew protocols. Bruce is still grumpy and snarky as ever, Timmy is still nerdy and shy… he's such a cutie. Linda's a real good gal pal of my wife Emma and I. She recommended the perfect spa/masseuse beach for our honeymoon now that Emma's pregnant with our first. Even better, Scott and Madelyne are coming with us. Oh, I do miss romancing men sometimes, but when I'm with Emma and now that I'm in a vow of eternal love… it feels so right_

 _So… the Monitor Womb is really cool. Neat HD monitors, cool gadgets plus they have free IMVU and Second Life channels and pay-per-view free of charge. I never thought I'd say this, but being a member of the Justice League definitely has its perks. I feel so sorry for the poor folks in the East Coast; what with the massive 2016 blizzard and all_

 _Anyway, I gotta go. Hippolyta's asking me to feed the cats again. She's a great boss, such a sweet, loving person and an all-around excellent mom. See ya_


	2. Fear of Clowns

**Jean Grey's Diary**

 **Chapter 2**

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I am afraid of clowns. And by clowns, I mean one in particular: The Joker. Seriously, how he looks and that god-awful laugh of his… eeewww. He really scares me. And why does he spray people with that patented gas of his? And that gruesome smile frozen on their faces? Oh dear God_

 _Seriously, I know the JLA has a lot of scary-looking bad guys, but Joker is by far the scariest in all of the DC Universe. What's worse? He's inspired that psycho Carnage to admire him plus that balloon-carrying floating fetish clown from that Stephen King book is exactly like him. I mean, clowns aren't that funny in the DC world. AT ALL._

 _Well, Deadpool definitely knows how to cheer me up, but he's a different story_

 _My point is to all who's reading this: STAY AWAY FROM HIM. He is by far Batman's most despicable enemy yet and he's done such horrific unspeakable things in the past, there's no wonder the poor guy is so bitter. And if you happen to run into the clown… RUN. RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN and DON'T EVER LOOK BACK_

 _Ok, I'm calm now. Hippolyta's rubbing my back and giving me a cup of tea, assuring me it was all a bad dream. God, I hope so…_


	3. SpaChildhoodRelationship with Dinah

**Jean Grey's Diary**

 **Chapter 3**

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Ohhh a nice day in the spa always feels good! After typing my previous chapter, Hippolyta recommended I take a bubble bath in the spa and listen to some Ted Neeley or Ian Gillan music to calm my nerves. Surprisingly, it did the trick. I've always been a fan of Andrew Lloyd Webber since Hippolyta took me to see CATS when I was little. I was always fascinated with musicals and Broadway as a child. For Halloween, I dressed up as Grizzella from CATS. Hippolyta said I looked very adorable. Now that I'm grown up and that I'm a wife and a soon to be mother, I still enjoy reminiscing fondly of my childhood years_

 _Anyway, I've been really fascinated by Star Sapphire. She is such a sweet girl. As a wedding present, she gave me and Emma her love rings. With those, our relationship/marriage has never felt so strong. Anyway, I gotta go. Dinah's asking me to watch Minions with me and Amy. Dinah is such a little angel. She's very kind, really nice to everyone and a real sweetheart like her mother._


	4. Relationship with Roman and Hippolyta

**Jean Grey's Diary**

 **Chapter 4**

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Well I'm awake after Hippolyta said I should lay down for a while after my spa bath. Hippolyta is such a wonderful mom. When my mom and my daddy died when I was only a baby; Hippolyta adopted me and raised me as her own daughter. I loved growing up alongside her, learning from her and being called cute feminine names and being reminded of how well-loved I am and so lucky to be in her family. I also love my stepfather Roman. He may seem gruff, he smokes a lot and curses a bit, but in general he's really a kind and loving guy who cares about his workers and everyone in the Watchtower. On my 12_ _th_ _birthday, he took me to my first Gotham Gators basketball game. That was my first stepfather/stepdaughter activity. And on my sweet 16, he gave me passes to see Justin Bieber in concert._

 _Also, his steel mill. Wow. For the life of me, I've never seen such a cool place like his mill. And his office is just so huge and shiny. He gave me a tour of the mill when I was around 6 or 8 years old, and the employees were very nice to me. The secretary addressed me as Ms. Jean, which I thought was really nice of her since I was a young girl at the time. After the tour, we stopped at the Iceberg Lounge for ice cream and we came home and Roman tucked me into bed while Hippolyta was at a meeting._

 _Honestly, Hippolyta and Roman are the perfect parents I could've ever asked for. They're very loving and gentle, they never, ever yell or raise their voices; they always speak in their indoor voice and even though Dinah's the baby of the family, Hippolyta always makes sure to have time for me. Anyway I gotta go. Roman's asking me if I wanna come with him and Miss Linda to the mill for some volunteer work_


	5. Nighttime Thoughts

**Jean Grey's Diary**

 **Chapter 5**

 _Dear Diary,_

 _It's so peaceful and quiet at nighttime. Hippolyta's letting me write this chapter before bedtime. Emma's asleep and I'm dedicating this to her. I just found out this morning that my BFF Sara Lance is having a baby with my second BFF Nyssa al Ghul. Those two are so darn happy with each other. They respect one another, they're very faithful about their relationship; oh and they never, ever cheat or lie to each other ever. They both are like an exact copy of me and Emma. Sara was a big sister to me when I was growing up. She called me Little Strawberry when I was a kid and she now calls me Big Strawberry since I'm no longer little. Sara would babysit me whenever Hippolyta and Roman went out, she'd read me stories; take me for a walk, tuck me into bed at night and sometimes cuddle with me until I fall asleep. And Nyssa, such a kind woman. She is very polite and calm to me, even though sometimes I am frightened a little bit of her with the fact that Grandpa Ra's is her father. But now that I think of it, Grandpa's a really cool old dude. He gave me his katana for my 21_ _st_ _birthday but made me promise to only use it outside the Watchtower. Plus Cousin Talia and my little spunky nephew Damian gave me Evanescence CDs as well. Anyway, Hippolyta's telling me time's up and that it's time for lights out. Well diary, guess I'll be dreaming about you and be dreaming about what to write next in the morning_


	6. Thoughts on JLA Animals

**Jean Grey's Diary**

 **Chapter 6**

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Good morning, Diary! I slept extremely well the other night and Killer Croc gave me a big slobbery kiss good morning at breakfast today. Croc is like a big scaly, sharp-toothed teddy bear. He's a real friendly crocodile, he lets me swim in his swamp with him, we also enjoy playing the banjo, and he also likes cooking me some Cajun food since he is from New Orleans, after all. And no, he doesn't play a trumpet or have an alarm clock in his throat. He sometimes is asked about that several times; but he shrugs it off and finds it amusing since Louie and Croc are actually his identical twin brothers._

 _Then this morning I received a well-cooked cinnamon roll from Firefly. Garfield's a really wild guy for sure, although just for laughs, I sometimes mistake him for the other Garfield. You know, big, fat, stripy orange furball who loves lasagna and hates Mondays? Yup, that's him. Plus even though Mom and step-dad say Garfield's just a complete nutcase, he really is a nice, well laidback kind of guy. He showed me how to play the flamethrower guitar like that dude from the new Mad Max movie. Plus he gave me a sample of his flame broiled ribs during the annual rib cookoff of December._

 _Finally there's our team pet Charaxes. A big, warm, cuddly, slimy, dripping and drooling bug/monster thing. I know he was once a man before his little transformation, and to be fair, he does act like a dog a little bit. He likes to chase his own larva, he licks himself, he rolls over and he does tricks for bug treats. When I was little, I remember him giving me piggyback rides but now that I'm a big girl now, hopefully my child will get to enjoy it like I did. I mean sure, he does drip slime and larvae all around, but he's really a cool pet. He also likes to come in my room and cuddle with me when I get scared of the dark at night and he has his fireflies light up my room_

 _And I gotta go. Mom's asking me if Croc and I wanna go to Sea World and see Orca._


	7. Thoughts on Hush and Queen Bee

**Jean Grey's Diary**

 **Chapter 7**

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Sorry I'm late. I had my checkup with Doctor Elliot. I'm using my right arm to write this since I had to get a booster shot in the left arm. I know I'm not a big fan of shots since I was little, but Hush assured me it's nothing to worry about. He's such a great doctor and very kind and benevolent to his patients and his co-workers. Plus Nurse Sheila's a very sweet young lady. As I recall, when I was a kid she'd always peck me on the cheek after an appointment. But now that I'm grown up, she still smiles and waves at me. I think Dad told me why Hush had the wraps around his face when I was 14 or 17 or so. I never understood plastic surgery, but after Hush gave me a tour of his hospital job and showed me around the surgery tools and the anesthetic and all that, I became fascinated about being a doctor_

 _But working in the morgue feels… I don't know. It just seems so scary, dark and grimy. Surrounded by dead, embalmed people, with flies and gnats buzzing around, cold air… ooh it makes my skin tingle. But thankfully Mom assured me that the cadavers will not hurt me as long as I am nice to them; then they'll be nice to me, which is exactly the rule I follow while staying at Aunt Bee's hive house_

 _I've always been scared of bees as a child. But Aunt Bee promises me time to time that her bees won't harm me when I'm with her since she controls all the bees and the entire hive as well. I will admit, the buzzing noise they make is very soothing, almost like a lifting lullaby._

 _And I gotta go. Dad fixed me corned beef and gooey butter cookies for lunch_


	8. Sick in Bed Thoughts on Emma

**Jean Grey's Diary**

 **Chapter 8**

 _Dear Diary,_

 _It is Monday the 25_ _th_ _and I am unfortunately sick with a fever. Mom and Dad had me tucked into bed with all my things to keep me happy while Cousin Leslie takes care of me. As a child I was prone to getting fevers or viruses. Emma is snuggled next to me on her left side. Her snoring is helping me focus while Aunt Natalia plays a song on her recorder to try and lull me to sleep. It's… it's actually working a little bit. I don't wanna nod off just yet, I still have a few more things to say._

 _I love Emma so much. She is the light of my life and the apple of my eye. I love her when she's awake and I love her even more when she's asleep. I love the way she laughs, the way she smiles and how she comforts me and offers me a shoulder to cry on. To be honest, meeting Emma and marrying her were the best moments in my entire life_

 _And I gotta cut this entry short and head off to dreamland. Emma's cuddling closer to me now and now my eyes… are… beginning… to…_


	9. Updates

**Jean Grey's Diary**

 **Chapter 9**

 _Dear Diary,_

 _It's so nice and quiet in Aunt Ivy's garden. It's the perfect place to get away from all the stress of the Watchtower where Aunt Ivy offers me oak tea and lets me spend the night and allows me to sleep in her special plant pods. They are so comfy and the flowing pink liquid feels so warm and soothing_

 _Anyway, Emma is out of town on business assignments unfortunately so yes, I was feeling very very upset; but thanks to some Dove chocolates and reruns of Brady Bunch cheered me up really quickly. Even more since Emma made sure to text me and call me during the day. Scott is taking tae kwan do with Grandpa Ra's and so far, so good. He's really eager to earn a black belt, but, to be honest, Scott hasn't done martial arts since he was a kid, I'm just hoping he doesn't hurt himself or anything like that_

 _Also worthy to add in my diary, Jade's daughter is walking! Her and Kyle must be so proud of her! Jaylee looks very much like her momma. Oh and John is trying to talk to Shayera about going on a honeymoon since they had their wedding during our vacation in Las Vegas. Hal and Carol… they've been nothing but absolute couch potatoes lately while their kids are running around completely energetic_

 _And one more thing: Lara Lor-Van showed me how to bake Kryptonian chocolate chip cookies. And I must admit, they are quite out of this world! Yes, I know, really silly pun. Anyway, I gotta wrap this up now. It is time for my workout in Roulette's gym_


	10. WorkoutWinter Blizzard

**Jean Grey's Diary**

 **Chapter 10**

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Back from my workout, and boy, oh boy am I exhausted! I might as well make this short and to the point before I nod off. My workout went great as always. I did a combination of machines and TRX today plus I added some more pounds on weight lifting which Roulette and my personal trainer Giganta strongly recommended_

 _I got a call from Emma shortly afterwards. She said she misses me dearly and is thinking of me while relaxing in her luxurious hotel in fabulous Lake Tahoe, Nevada. Emma also said she should be back late tonight so hopefully I'll be awake by then depending on the time of night, of course_

 _Also Dinah is next to me, she's texting on her iPhone and she is getting bigger and bigger every day. I know the old saying kids grow up so fast but goodness gracious it seems like Dinah was born just yesterday. For the life of me, I don't understand how half-breed Amazons grow up so quickly_

 _Anyway, it is cold and gloomy out today. Snowzilla has finally passed us, now comes the hard toils and troubles of shoveling and traffic since all of New York is the new Arctic dome. Oy, I tell you; Mother Nature just loves playing her practical jokes on the Lord's people this time of year. BY GOD ALMIGHTY AND BY THE POWERS OF THE IMMORTAN JOE, THERE WILL BE AN AWAKENING OF SPRING_

 _Oh, now I'm gettin' weird looks from everyone because of that last sentence. Anyway, I better wrap this up. I'm needed in the Monitor Womb_


	11. Monitor Womb 2

**Jean Grey's Diary**

 **Chapter 11**

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Gosh, the Monitor Womb is such a wonderful place! It's so relaxing, everyone's either sleeping or working, and here I am alongside my lovely Emma. Emma came home early, her business meeting got scrubbed because her boss was treated for tuberculosis and turns out it was positive. Poor guy. Anyway, things are looking good. I got my wife at my side again, everything's bright and sunny, what can be wrong with that?_

 _And, to answer that poorly timed question; Firefly escaped from his fireproof cell and is flying around with his flamethrower again, so I sent Hawkgirl and Livewire to restrain him so he doesn't melt my brand new Grecian sculptures. Garfield is literally a flamebug. He looks at one thing that looks flammable and he goes nuts. I don't know what's in that head of his sometimes, but it's safe to say I don't wanna know what goes on inside his heavily burnt brain_

 _Also Miss Sheila announced she's pregnant! I'm so happy, everyone's so happy… except for Jason. You see, Jason's had a lot, and I do mean A LOT of trouble reformatting into society ever since that mishap with the crowbar… oh great now Jason's back on his drinking problem. I mean, for goodness' sakes, he's been sober for the past three and a half weeks, and now he decides to hop aboard the booze train_

 _Oh my, all this writing is making me so hungry. I'll continue the next entry later. Right now, I'm in the mood for a steak and cheese sandwich_


	12. Upcoming Movies

**Jean Grey's Diary**

 **Chapter 12**

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I am so excited for this year! Wanna know why? The new movies. 2016 seems to be the age of Ninja Turtles, Dark Knights, Mutants, Orcs, Sorcerer Supremes, Hypnotic Snakes, Men of Steel, Crypt Keepers, the works! And who better to kick off the year than my favorite comedian; that ever so crazy Merc with a Mouth Deadpool! His movie looks so F***** awesome and sooo hilarious! Plus they're finally, finally, FINALLY rebooting GHOSTBUSTERS and FULL HOUSE_

 _Ghostbusters was my thing when I was a kid. I had all the toys, the books, the cartoons, and I still enjoy the movies. Even though it was a real shame when Harold Ramis aka Egon passed away; the thought of seeing Bill Murray, Dan Aykroyd, Rick Moranis, that black guy from The Crow and Sigourney Weaver on the big screen after so long makes me tingle with excitement_

 _Plus there's the Jungle Book reboot. To be fair, the original was Walt's final film and since this is directed by the guy who kicked off the Marvel Cinematic Universe; Jon what's his name, but when you cast the guy who played Nelson Mandela as Shere Khan; Bill Murray as Baloo, Gandhi as Bagheera, that guy who was the bad guy in that James Bond movie with the fight on the San Francisco Bridge is the monkey; finally Scarlett Johannsen as Kaa. If that doesn't scream nightmare fuel, I don't know what else does_

 _I just hope Jungle Book 2016 doesn't turn into that god-awful CBS show Zoo, which, much to my surprise, is coming back for Season 2 this summer. I mean, yeah, they kinda left us hanging in the finale much like Red vs. Blue and IM STILL WAITING FOR SEASON 14 by the way! But also I found out the guy who wrote the script for Zoo is doing a reboot of Jumanji!_

 _I am and always will be a fan of Robin Williams, god bless his soul, may he rest in peace. His death was *the* saddest day in our country. We lost a man who was a fruit bat, a nanny, a doctor, an actor, Peter Pan, a robot, an absent minded professor, and of course, a genie. Who will inherit his legacy, no-one knows for sure. My point in being is if you reboot Jumanji and Robin Williams *isn't* in it, then basically, Sony Pictures, you're screwed. Fox, I know you're reading this so yeah, you better read this while working on the sequel to Independence Day. Now don't get me wrong, I love having Thor's brother Gale as the main guy, plus Jeff Goldblum is back, the guy from that show Taxi is back, that guy from that really cheesy movie Casper is back and of course, those pesky aliens; no not the ones from Toy Story, not the ones from Men in Black, and absolutely positively NOT the ones from Mars Attacks._

 _Oh, did I forget to add I'm being played by the girl from Game of Thrones for X-Men: A-Fucking-Pocalypse! Yeah, that's the fan title some fanboys made. My biggest squee moment is Apocalypse himself. In the past years, we had Sabretooth, we had Juggernaut, we had Blob, and finally, FINALLY here we are and we get the big bad first mutant himself on the big screen! Even better, the dude who plays him in the new Star Wars is Apocalypse! I am disappointed the guy who played Angel in X-Men 3 didn't get casted but it's ok 'cause he's busy at Universal with Warcraft at the moment which I'm positive by June 10_ _th_ _, every theater in America and the world will be swarming with World of Warcraft nerds in costumes, armour and all._

 _Finally, I heard from a reliable source that Unicron, remember that gigantic planet-shaped robot from Transformers? Well, there are some rumors buzzing that Unicron may appear in Transformers 5. I will admit, it's been something something years since the animated movie from the 80s. I always thought Orson "Citizen Kane" Welles did a damn good job in the role. So Paramount and Michael Bay; if you've seen the animated movie, then you better not fudge this up_


End file.
